


Say I Love You

by enigmaticgrounder



Category: GMW - Fandom, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Farkle x Smackle, Gen, Smarckle, Zay x Riley, fizzy - relationship, laya - relationship - Freeform, riarkle - friendship, smarkle - relationship, smaya -friendship, smiley - friendship, zailey, zaley - relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticgrounder/pseuds/enigmaticgrounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the story they expect but it's their story. They grew up and things are different but they're all together.<br/>With a fractured relationship and a return to home, Farkle and Smackle undergo changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an random idea that popped up in my head and yea, it's Smarkle.

     “Thanks for this Farkle. This was an great idea.”

 

     “Not a problem Riley” he replied, his rich deep voice hitting Riley with nostalgia from middle school.

 

     The brunette smiles at the thought of adolescent Farkle and almost laughs. She bumps into his shoulder in a playful manner and grabs a hold of his right arm. She watches him furrow his brow with a small smile.

 

     “I’m here for you always.”

 

     Riley giggles as past memories of Farkle’s reassurance through the years passed through her mind. **_Always._** They continue walking down the path, their shoulders occasionally bumping into each other. They were at the park heading to their usual chill spot where Maya and Lucas were waiting.

 

     It had been a good amount of time since the gang spent a day properly together but it was the fifth day of spring break. They had to meet up; they had to spend this break together. Tours and visits truly don’t give students a proper impression of college life. None of them mind it though as they adjust and have each other as support systems despite not being together like in high school. Their unbreakable bond as a family proves more indestructible as more obstacles get in their way.

 

     Farkle’s eyes are locked on Aegis, the gang’s golden retriever that Lucas brought back with him since his veterinary college allowed pets. He watches the pup prance ahead bringing warm smiles to adults when their kids greet and pet him. His eyes moves from the golden boy to Riley who is happily on his arm watching children play while they stroll past.

 

     He chuckles on the thought of him and Riley like this together and again and gives the girl a kiss on the head. From strangers to friends to lovers and back to friends, their story was a ride. He wouldn’t trade it for the world. Riley squeezes his arm in content and approval but also laughs because if Zay saw them he’d probably kill Farkle for kissing his girl.

 

     Farkle sighs trying to conceal his feeling of overwhelming disappointment and anger at the thought of that person not being here and Riley notices as he falters in step throwing their rhythm off.

 

     But before she can say anything to him, Aegis runs off in a crazed like dash away from them prompting to dash after him. It was no lie about retrievers being playful and full of energy; Farkle almost stopped to watch the pup in awe.

* * *

 

 

_“Please tell me this safe.”_

_“It’s safe.” She furrows her brows._

_“Okay, tell me the actual truth now.”_

_“You are demanding, you know that?” Zay said aloud. Riley holds the boy’s hands for support._

_She wished they’d stop. They needed to stop. Zay positioned himself to hug the brunette if need be. This was getting out of hand, the tension and atmosphere of the room was suffocating enough but this._

_This was bad._

_“You don’t know what a joke is.” Farkle barked._

_“Yes I do. I’m looking at one.” Isadora retorts in rage._

_“This has to stop” Maya manages to whisper while watching the two interact only for her words to fall on deaf ears. Farkle and Isadora are too busy arguing to hear her voice._

_“You’re….. You’re an idiot!”_

_“That’s it! I’ve tried! I’ve tried so damn hard,” Isadora basically shouts aloud. ”Excuse me for not being this perfect person who says and does the right thing. I’m messy! I say the wrong thing things without meaning to. I’m slow in emotional situations. When I’m with you Farkle I try to be someone else. I try to be perfect and it’s suffocating!”_

_After the words leave her mouth, Farkle doesn’t move for her words make him freeze and makes him null to the bone as he replays what she has said in his mind.  Everyone catches their breath._

_Did she actually think she had to be perfect for him? Did she actually know why he loves her? It had been a tasking few weeks on the six as exams and IAs were pressuring them. The pressure wasn’t as serious for others as it was for Farkle and Smackle, the two had been going through their own relationship problem with their family lives impacting that as well._

_They were not in a good much less an okay space. Smackle was drained failing to keep up with anything or anyone other than her studies which she set as priority one. This decision has led her to unknowingly abandon Farkle emotionally although unintentional and with his own family problems regarding his father and mother’s relationship. He had decided to keep that between them, a miscalculation on his part as he overestimated Smackle’s efficiency to balance such things._

_They both forgot that either is capable of struggling and being defeated after all this time together._

_Zay is low-key relieved that Auggie and Riley’s parents aren’t home to witness and Maya just stops, petrified by the current event. Their arguing reminds of her of her mom and dad when they used to fight. Lucas remains silent, he doesn’t know what to do. It is not his fight, they can’t stop this; this fight is inevitable everyone thinks. Riley wants to cry._

_This is the part where Farkle is supposed to be understanding, he always is. It’s going to be okay, they’ll make up. Or that is what everyone thinks._

_“Are you done?”_

_Smackle straightens up and takes a breath from her desperate shouting stance. She’s not surprised that he doesn’t submit to her feelings. She knows him too well._

_“I figured we’d never work out.” He finally says._

_“Yeah” Smackle adds tiredly, “Thought it wouldn’t hurt, huh?”_

_“Science was right about us.”_

_Tears threaten to fall from Maya and Riley’s eyes not even Smackle’s but Riley and Maya’s. It’s not until the raven haired girl says the words her tears form._

_“Science… Science does not dictate emotion Minkus.” The einsteinette puffs out her chest to try not to look crushed or broken by this heated argument, she wants to covey the robotic view placed upon her by her fellow schoolmates. “After all the time we’ve been  together I thought you’d acknowledge that. Science can’t explain love.”_

_“So this is the ends of our story?”_

_“Guys” Lucas manages to say._

_As if nothing happened, Smackle and Farkle both turn to the others who they’ve just realized were watching them, “I’m sorry you had to see this.”_

_“I thought you loved me,” Smackle says finally after a brief pause. It’s unbelievable to both how they're unwilling to try, to fight to stay together._

_“I did.”_

**_Did?_ **

****

_None of them including Smackle and Farkle can believe it, they actually burnt each other out. People perfect on paper just don’t work out and that’s okay? Their partnership always proved to work out for the best. They’d work together and talk any chance they got and found necessary, their competitive spirits sometimes breaking from them only to stimulate their relationship. It was good for them, it was good for all of them._

_Now this?_

 

* * *

 

     There’s no crowd at the scene because Aegis pouncing the black hair woman doesn’t seem strange, not even to Riley. While approaching the two Riley calls out for the pup that ignores her by busying himself with licking the young woman happily on the ground. Laughter emits from the lady, it’s a rich and pleasant sound which Farkle understands Aegis would not want to stop hearing.

 

     It’s not until Farkle whistles and demands like an officer for Aegis to sit does the pup stop allowing the girl to recollect herself. Farkle apologizes and moves to help her up as Riley holds the pup’s collar to prevent a reoccurrence.

 

     Farkle freezes when he realizes. **Smackle.**

     And when she realizes she gives a shy smile, Riley doesn’t notice her friend yet. Farkle offers a hand out to her; he notes that her hands are soft and she’s more coordinated.

 

     “Thanks” she tells him.

 

     He just nods, taking in the new tone of voice she has. He takes in her appearance as well, she radiates nothing but a heart-warming atmosphere. She is so beautiful he almost has butterflies but he’s low-key angry, it’s been a year since he’s seen her. Yes, they’d video chat but she’d always opt to not show her face. They were still friends after their break-up yes, even when he dates Riley and others; they stayed friends.

 

     But this past year, she disassociated herself from them yet was there at the same time. She in turn takes in him as well, his voice and appearance. He’s still tall and handsome, in all his hunk glory, just from sight she can see he grew up and is well comfortable in his skin.

 

     “Surprise!” she utters with her velvety voice managing to get a smile on his face.  She had some explaining to do.

 

     She steps closer to hug him but her motion is interrupted by Riley who throws herself at Isadora. Farkle laughs and Aegis barking running around in a circle to let out his own joy. Riley and Smackle are tangled up into each other’s arms and drowned out by each other’s voices to not notice the attention they were drawing to themselves.

 

     After that commotion, Riley ditches Farkle for Smackle having a firm hold on her hand as they walk with Aegis and Farkle trailing behind them. Farkle is a mess as various thoughts drown him that he almost doesn’t see Isadora’s homecoming meeting with Lucas, Zay and Maya who were patiently waiting on their arrival.

 

     Long story short, there was paint everywhere on everyone and everything even the food.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Restraint & Defeat

     “I missed you so much you doofus!” Maya exclaims barrelling into Smackle once again resulting in a deep sink in the leather couch.

     Laughter fills the room and it feels like how it used to be, it feels like home. They still were each other’s safe place. With the ruin of the picnic food and their clothes, the clique made their way to the loft rented by Farkle for the gang to stay in that was luckily stocked with food. They surely weren’t going to sleep at their parents, they were college students!

     They sit in the living room with food surrounding them and they talk, totally ignoring the television they turned on to watch. Their conversation moves from everyday activities to studies to crazy college experiences to… relationships.

     “Ah, what about you Smack? You can’t dodge the question now punk!” Riley boasts to Zay’s amusement.

     Smackle gives a small smile, “I don’t dodge the question. I always tell you the truth and it still is---”

     “I’m not seeing anyone.” Lucas, Riley and Zay chorus finishing their friend’s statement.

     “Sure Jan.” Riley utters sarcastically and throws a jelly bean at Maya who seemed to be frozen in thought.

     The bean manages to hit Maya’s pursed lips and knocks the blonde out her thoughts. The Texan boy throws an arm around her shoulder and she cuddles more into Lucas’ arm sinking deeper into the couch. Her brows furrow and Smackle’s breath stops.

     “Wait, what about the cute guy who spent the few days with us---”

     “Michael!” Lucas announces a bit too loudly for everyone’s taste but they’re used to it. His voice was deep and rich in sound which made his outburst not a complete total annoyance. “His name was Michael guys.”

     “Good job Huckleberry!” Maya piped in enthusiastically, “He was really cute!”

     “OKAY!” Riley chipped in turning to face Smackle who was busily staring into her cup filled with grape soda, “When did you spend a few days with Maya?”

     “Uh-oh” Maya mutters. Lucas pulls Maya by her shirt collar to cuddle into his arms giving Smackle an apologetic smile, one she doesn’t see as the girl is staring in her drink.

     “SMACKLE!” Zay and Riley exclaim loudly managing to get the quiet girl to pry her eyes away from her cup.

     “Hm?”

     Riley folds her arms and gives her a stern look, “When did you come back?”

     “Wait, why are you mad babe?” Zay asks, his brows furrowed with a confused expression plastered on his face and a bologna sandwich in his hand. “Didn’t she spend a few days with us when we were on break earlier this year?”

     “Wait, what?!” Maya questions, shooting up from Lucas’ embrace. “When?!!”

     “Guys” is the only thing Isadora manages to let out before.

     THUNK! Farkle’s cup loudly hits the circular center table startling everyone. As the sound manages to fade away the boy was nowhere to be seen. It only takes three seconds for the others to realize what just happened and the situation they put Smackle in.

     “I got it” the raven haired beauty said automatically as Riley and Maya turned to their significant others.

     “Hi” Isadora greeted awkwardly leaning against the door frame of what she concluded was Farkle’s room.

     Oh, she was in trouble. He had that look on her face. She really messed up; Farkle had that brooding posture and that upset look on his face. For a while there was complete silence between the pair, it was nothing awkward but it was tense.

     He does the head thing and her breathing hitches. The little nods he does when staring off into space while thinking hard about what’s bothering him. She watches him contemplate to himself whether to be angry or confused at her just by the way his face contorts slightly. Despite being away from each other in person for three years she still knows his littlest quirks, things she picked up on to read him better.

     The moment Smackle decides to try a different approach he does something different. Farkle nods a little more and licks his lips. That’s new.

     “I take it that you never intended for me to find out you were ever in the area for three years” He finally says.

     “It’s not like---”

     “It’s not like what?” He interrupts, his voice a little louder and definitely angrier than before or intended to be.

“Would it have been so bad to see me in person?"

     She lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

     “I didn’t know how to---”

     “Stop by and give an awkward hello?,” Farkle bites out. “Hell! A wave would do fine in my case.”

     “Why does this bother you so much?” She whispers aggressively.

     She immediately regrets saying the words as soon as they leave her mouth. This is not what she wanted to do; this is not how she wanted to do this at all. She did not want to restart , whatever they were, with a fight; she didn’t want to start them back up with how they ended.

     Farkle doesn’t shout back at her but her personal space is aggressively invaded by him so much that her back is against the wall. It’s now she really takes it all in. His height, his hair, his skin, the colour of eyes and how intimidating he can be. She feels small in front the boy, her ex-boyfriend and best friend, standing at six foot one and a half inches tall with his hair spiked neatly away from his face. His hair allowed people to just stare at his bare face and focus on his jawline.

     His eyes flitted over her.

     “I really, really don’t think this is a good idea Farkle. I don’t want to fight with you.”

     “And you expect me to care what you think right now?”

     “Is this the part where we fight?”

     “…”

     “Do you wish things had happened differently?”

     “…”

     “Ah, okay then.” She can’t do this, she refuses to do this. Fight with him, she loved him too much to put him through what she has already. She slips away from the sandwich of the wall and Farkle she was between and made her way to leave the vicinity.

     “I’ve been hurt before, but not like this.” She freezes in step just at the sound of his voice. “You’re the only one that has ever been able to hurt me. Why is that?”

     He watches her back, she shrugs, and he watches her until he can’t see her anymore.

     "Well _that_ wasn't supposed to happen."


End file.
